VivaScan has developed and successfully tested the Optical Bridg(TM) which uniquely nulls out the background, overcoming a major bottleneck in noninvasive blood glucose optical measurements. However, the current prototype makes use of an expensive acousto- optical filter (AOTF) which cannot produce monochromatic light, limiting the accuracy, reliability and marketability. These obstacles can be overcome by replacing the AOTF with tunable laser diodes (TLDs) which can potentially provide reliable, inexpensive monochromatic light at desired wavelengths. VivaScan and it's partner NASA Goddard Space Flight Center believe that current technology allows the fabrication of TLDs with the desired wavelengths of 1380am and 1620 rim. TLDs are not available since these wavelengths do not satisfy telecommunications requirements (typically 1300 - 1550 run). It is proposed that TLDs, having the desired characteristics, be developed and incorporated into the current prototype device which will be tested in vitro and in limited patient studies verifying the feasibility of replacing the AOTF with TLDs. For Phase II a noninvasive glucose monitor, the size of a "WalkMan" CD player, will be designed, built and tested. We anticipate improved accuracy, reliability, portability, ease of operation and affordability, allowing diabetic patients to painlessly determine their glucose level without drawing blood. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Our market analysis suggests that from 500,000 to 4.4 million diabetic individuals could use a noninvasive glucose monitor. The global market would increase these projections by a factor of 2 or more.